


I Will Survive

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	I Will Survive

_“For as long as I know how to love, I know I’ll stay alive, I’ve got all my life to live and I’ve got all my love to give, I’ll survive, I will survive,_ ” you sang at the top of your lungs, dancing with the mop handle.

You were cleaning the kitchen in the Winchester’s secret bunker, unaware you were the topic of conversation in the library.

* * *

 

“Again? Do you have any idea how sick I am of that song?” Dean groaned. “It’s bad enough we are literally living with God and Satan. Now we have to hear the most annoying song ever written over and over again.”

Lucifer scoffed. “It’s hardly the most annoying song ever written.”

“Dean, cut her some slack,” Sam said gently. “You know how hard it is for her to trust people. He broke her heart. At least she finally brushed her teeth and left her room for the first time in two months.”

“Wait…..what is that?” Dean said, snapping his head up, a look of horror on his face. “Is….is Chuck in there singing with her?”

* * *

 

Belting out the chorus for the sixth time in a row as you swirled the mop around, you heard another voice join in with you and opened your eyes to see God, Chuck, singing into a spatula as he set the ingredients out to make dinner.

You had to grin. How many people could say they sang a duet with God himself?

Chuck grinned back. “Lasagna for dinner,” he paused to look you over. “I’m glad to see you out of your room.”

Your smile faltered just a little bit. “Thank you. I feel good today. Better than I have in a long time.”

“You know Y/N, things happen for a reason. He wasn’t the one you were destined to be with.”

You rolled your eyes. “I don’t suppose you want to fill me in?”

“In good time my child,” he smirked, using his best ‘I am God’ voice.

“Whatever,” you said, elbowing him in the ribs. “Move over so I can help.”

* * *

 

Later that night you were curled up on an old couch in the library with a book open in your lap.

You had spent the last hour staring at the wall, your mind slipping back into the old habit of wondering what was so wrong with you that you couldn’t keep a relationship.

Every man you had ever met would leave almost as fast as he showed up. After a couple painful breakups you had sworn off dating and men for a long time.

You focused on hunting, joining your Uncle Bobby and the Winchesters to battle the evil of the world. You met vampires, angels, demons, and God himself.  
  
And then you met Bryan. An everyday, normal human being. A mechanic with a passion for football and Budweiser. And despite your best efforts to not get attached, you found yourself swept away by his smooth talk and fluffy promises.

So you walked away from it all. The hunting life. The Winchesters. Castiel. Chuck. All of it.

You got a job as a waitress and washed his laundry for twelve long months. And then you came home early to find him in bed with his best friend’s wife and you realized he was just like the rest.

Sam and Dean welcomed you back with open arms when you showed up on their doorstep at two in the morning, tears on your cheeks.

You were surprised at how much had changed. Chuck was living with the Winchesters, along with Lucifer, who was attempting to behave himself in a strange truce.

You let out a shaky sigh, trying again to focus on the book in your lap.

* * *

 

Lucifer heard your breathing even out as you fell asleep on the couch. Careful not to wake you, he picked you up and carried you to your room. Placing you on your bed and covering you with a blanket, he hooked his index finger around a chunk of hair and tucked it behind your ear.

“She doesn’t know yet, does she?” he asked.

“No. She has to come to the realization on her own,” Chuck answered from the doorway.

Lucifer turned around to face his father. “What can I do?”

“Be her friend. Earn her trust. Make her smile. Give her a reason to laugh. The same thing any soulmate does for his or her partner.”

* * *

 

“I can’t believe I am hearing this. Lucifer is her soulmate?” Dean growled, glaring at Chuck. “The Devil? No friggen way. You both can get out. Right now.”

“Like it or not, it’s going to happen Dean. I would never put her in danger.”

“He’s right Dean. He cares about Y/N as much as we do. I’m not thrilled about this either, but I trust Chuck,” Sam said.

“Fine. But you two get to try and convince her to go on a date with him.”

“Go on a date with who?” you said as you walked into the library.

“You didn’t hear her coming? Dean said as he rolled his eyes at Chuck, who just shrugged in response.

“What’s going on you guys?” you asked.

“In good time….”

“Chuck, if you finish that sentence with ‘my child’ I will smack you, God or not,” you snap. “Now who are you guys trying to set me up with?”

“Me.”

You turned around to face Lucifer who was standing in the doorway, one hand running through his messy blonde hair, the other in a fist by his side.

“You.”

“Me.”

You couldn’t stop the bubble of laughter that rose from your throat. “Why in the world would you guys try to set me up with Lucifer?”

Met with silence, you turned around to find the room empty except for you and the fallen archangel. You turned back to meet his gaze.

“Would it really be that bad to go on a date with me?” he asked.

“No. It’s not that. You have been nothing but kind to me since I moved back in. And you’re sexy as…..” you trailed off, your face red as you looked down.

“You want to finish that sentiment?” he asked you with amusement in his voice.

You signed. “Look, I appreciate the offer, but I’m done dating. I’m done with love. Something is wrong with me. I chase everyone I try to be with away. And I get it. I understand why. I’m not model thin, and my hair is always messy in the morning. I get really grumpy when I PMS. I have to have two cups of coffee in the morning before I can speak to anyone. I don’t dress like a girly girl. I’m…I don’t know what I am.”

“You are perfect.” Lucifer said,  
leaning down to press his lips to yours in a firm but quick kiss. “You are perfect. I love your curves. The morning curls in your hair are glorious. I like when you are grumpy, it makes your nose crinkle up. I can get use to coffee breath kisses, and if you ever dress like a girly girl I will burn your wardrobe.”

You pulled back from him, looking in his eyes. “I’ve been tricked by a smooth talker before Lucifer. I know the game, says one thing, does another.”

“I will not lie to you. Ever. Give things a chance. We can take it as slow as you want to. I will not kiss you again until you ask me to.”

“What if I never ask you to?” you replied with a small smirk.

“Trust me Y/N, you will.”

 


End file.
